Love (DEMO)
by hey b0ss47
Summary: So Nick has declared to Judy, and they both see past the speciests parts of love. But how will these two love birds carry on with all the negativity? (PLEASE READ NOTES)


**A/N: HEY ANYBODY THAT'S READING THIS STORY. IF YOU ARE FROM ADAM RUINS ZOOTOPIA, THEN YES AFTER THIS IS COMPLETED, I WILL JUMP BACK INTO THAT STORY. BUT IF YOU'RE HERE BY ACCIDENT, THEN GREAT, I ONLY NEED TO TELL YOU ONE THING. PLEASE ENJOY IT. SEE YA (BTW, I KNOW IT'S ALREADY 2017, BUT IT WAS CHRISTMAS AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS)**

*BAM* "Ah, what the hell Judy? What was that for?" Well, that was a bad way to start. Uhm, Judy apparently just slapped Nick in the head really hard. Even the neighbors woke up by it. "Come on you big orange idiot, it's about to be late. We're supposed to go to Six Flags like right now!", "What time is it?" Nick said in a weary, yet strong like voice. Probably caused by stretching. He looked at the clock and read the time out loud. "Eight'o- eight-o'clock. Really? People haven't even waken up yet, you expect me to wake up knowing the only people in there is only the employees right?" Nick was now starting to get mad at Judy for waking him up by slapping him, and for waking him up in the first place. "Well if you didn't know, these places are for morning people, because later, the lines get ridiculously looong. So get up you dumb fox. Plus, it's not here remember? It's outside of Zootopia remember? We have to take a train there. Which takes an hour to get there, so it will be 9 when we get there. So get up"

"What if I don't huh, you dumb bunny" Nick now had that smug face of his. He was expecting some babbling from the bunny, but instead: "This!" Judy grabbed Nick by the muzzle and was able to flip him hard onto the ground. Not hard enough to break his muzzle. What Judy didn't know is that Nick sleeps in his birthday suit. Judy noticed he didn't have an underwear and closed her eyes with her ears, knowing what type of _thing_ could be on him. "Enjoying the show? *cough, cough*", "J-just go take a shower already. I didn't want to see that!" Judy was now blushing in embarrassment under her hands. "Fine, I'll go. But you better have a pb & j sandwich for me." Judy knew he was joking, but she was about to take it seriously. She went on and put a white blank shirt and some blue jeans, you know, the usual. She could've put something more, _eye catching_. She went on and just sat on the couch waiting for Nick. Something everyone should know though, bunnies are extremely impatient. She started to stomp her feet really fast, and since she had her elbow on her knee and her hand holding her head, she started getting a headache, so she decided to stop. _What's taking him so long?_

_**MEANWHILE**_

You can hear upbeat and electrical music could be heard through out the bathroom. Also steam. Apparently Nick had his Megaboom doing its thing. Play music, it's primary job. Then there was a shadowy figure dancing in the bathtub. Something people should know, Nick also like 80's style of music. Like you know: YMCA, Faces, or more classical style of music, like: Atom Bomb Baby, Butcher Pete, and many more. But more of synthwave, (like the song used in the last fanfic) Nick, we'll was an extraordinary guy, and was not like most foxes or predators. Who like pretty much rap and stuff like that. The only song he liked that was even close to rap was, the remix of Shake That by Eminem: "You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood" Anyways, back to Nick, who was currently singing to the song in the bathroom, Faces.

"'OOOOOAAAOOH, I'll never walk on the sun 'till we can't find a way to love. OOOOOAAAOOH, I'll never walk on the sun 'till you won't touch your face no more!' Oh god I love that song." _Hey, maybe Judy knows it. Maybe I can Jiggy with her._ _ **What? No, she probably doesn't have the same taste. And what is it with you thinking about her every now and then? You've been doing that for months now, what's your problem?**_ _Oh, you don't get it do you?_ _ **Get what?**_ _You really are an imbecilic, just like your mother said._ _ **Just tell me already!**_ _You're in love with her dude._ _ **What?! That's not possible. We're just really close.**_ _You really haven't been able to see it this whole time? Even love itself isn't that blind you idiot._ _ **Well you're just calling me an idiot and you're me as well, so you just called yourself an idiot.**_ _Fuck. But still, the point of me telling you this is so you can- Oh cool, this song is cool! SPACE IS SO COOOO-_ _ **Dude, focus. What were you trying to tell me?**_ _Right right right, is that you should tell her that you love her._ _ **Noo! Are you crazy, she'll kill me! Or worse. We'll ruin our friendship you idiot!**_ _Well you just called yourself an idiot._ _ **That doesn't matter! What matters is, should I?**_

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

"Ah c'mon! Don't give me that crap goddammit! I swear if that spike balloon wasn't there I would've beat my own record. 700,000 meters isn't something you shouldn't let me get! Uuuugh!" Judy, we'll on the other hand was playing Super Toss the Turtle on her phone trying to kill time waiting for Nick. "Jesus Christ Nick, IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP UM GONNA COME IN THERE AND WHOOP YOUR ASS! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAKED!" Ok, guhh daaamn, Judy that was unnecessary. There was no response. "NICK!"… "Well carrots, you said if I don't hurry up, you'll see me naked, so I'm a chill here and wait for you!" Judy knew, even without going in there he had his signature smirk. A half smile so good, she'll drop to her knees. _Wait, did he say that he'll wait for me? Does, he love me?_ _ **Well what do ya think you idiot?**_ _Hey stop calling yourself idiot, and for the record, we'll I don't know….. Maybe he does now that I think about it. I mean I have been in love with him for months now, but I'm not sure if I should._ _ **I'm surprised you're the one telling yourself to do things. Usually I'm here to knock some sense into ya!**_ _I hate you sometimes._ _ **You should be thanking me, I'm the one who told you to do the job you love doing in the first place!"**_ _ **BACK TO NICK**_

And now you can see a naked fox hopping just right out of the shower. And smelling like gum. Wow, that shampoo really works. "Welp, nothing like a good ol' spray would do. *tsssssss* *cough cough* Oh god, that is really strong, eughh, *cough*. Huh, I just remembered, it's the funeral tomorrow. We'll grief at the preci- Oh shit! Auugh! (?) Just grab the towel that I'll work." Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that they had the day off today, but Nick forgot about it. He's just freaking out. "Carrots!", "AHHH! Cover that up, I don't want to see your _thingy!_ ", " Look, it's really not a good time to be naked, but did we get a day off?" Judy didn't even respond to him. She just looked at him straight in the eyes and just smiled at him. "I- I am not even gonna respond to that. J-ju-just go change and figure it out for yourself." Nick just stood there in silence. He had his mouth open and his finger raised, but he had nothing to say. He was surprised by Judy's ability to hustle him. "Now look who's the dumb one now, dumb fox." Ooh, and she topped it off with a cherry on top.

He just went and changed, (at least tried to) and also surprised Judy. Instead of the casual pawaiian shirt and purple tie, he had blue jeans, a blank white shirt, and long black sleeves under the white sleeves. "The , 'The First Thing I saw'. It's what I call this outfit. Though to be honest, I kinda hate it. Oh well" Nick said with his dopey smile. "But you're not a douche, are you? I mean I would consider you as one, but to be honest, everyone looks at you as a slacker.", "No I'm not, unless you make mad, but no I'm not." Right before he grabbed his wallet, he just remembered that tomorrow was an officer's funeral. "Oh carrots, is there a funeral tomorrow? I just want to make sure because I just thought of the speech for it." Just, ok, stop the progress interruptions man. "They put _you_ in speech position? Anthony never liked you. In fact, I think he straight up hated you.", "Yeah, Buffalo Butt gave it to me. And yeah, I don't know why he hated me. But if I did have the right to say what I wanted without getting killed, then I would be more then happy to tell that guy to go fuck himself." Now Nick was starting to get mad because he didn't really want to talk about it. "Hey language, and why do you hate him back? You know what, never mind." So the two mammals went out of the apartment and got into Nick's car.

Nick's car wasn't that bad. A manual 1999 Honda Civic. For a car that's 17 years old, it's not that bad. "So, Nick, when did you buy this car, it's pretty old. At least I think it is." Wow, the car hasn't even started and already a conversation. What a babbler mouth. "Like, 2 years ago probably. I barely got my drivers license, so I thought this car would be pretty good.", "2 years ago? So you were what? 22? You were pretty, _how do you say it?_ _Different._ " Ok, maybe that was a little offensive to Nick, as he had a horrible past with his dad. But he ignored it. "What's the bibble, wait no, _Bible_ , why do you have this?", "Don't question it" said Nick, hiding his expression while pushing the book back to the _back pocket of the passenger seat?_ Is that what you call it?

Anyways, the engine started, and they took off. What sucked is that every time Nick would drive, there would be heavy traffic. Now this time, he was surprised. Not because there was no traffic, but because the traffic wasn't as heavy. But it was still going as fast as a turtle that was going just a little bit faster than an average turtle. So you can imaging it being somewhat close to road hell. And the worst part is, it was complete silence in the car. Not one sound. Not one vibration to break the ice….. "So, Nick. Why do you have the bible?" Aaaaaaand, that question just led to story time. Yay? I'll just let Nick explain. "*siiiiigh* Ever wonder why I say 'oh my god'? It's because I am chathalic.", "You are?", "Yeah, believe it or not. Well, was. I don't do anything related anymore. Ever since I could remember, I would go to church with my mom. Meanwhile my faggot dad was out there probably getting drunk or something. But the point is not about him. I would go and do my things like pray, stuff like that. Anyways, when my mom died last year, she gave me the bible she owned so that I could remember her by that. I don't read it, but I look at it just to remember her."

Oh god that was sad, and beautiful. And Judy looked really sad. She had her ears laid back and was looking down at the floor. "Haha, Aaaaaaah you bunnies, always so emotional", "Why do you hate your dad so much? Can't you tell me a little about him?" and why the questions Judy? Why? "No.", "Why not?", "Because I said so!". He's starting to get a little bit angry. "That's not a reason, just tell me Nick I won't do anything to hurt you.", "I SAID NO!" That yell scared Judy. Even that is something she didn't want to feel around him. Nick realized what he did and frowned upon that. "Sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to lash at you like that. I-I, I don't want talk about him, it's personal", "No its my fault. I was pushing it, I shou-

|| PAUSED

FAST FORWARD -

PLAY

"Wow, the park is beautiful. Just like the town" said Judy. "Meh, I've seen better" responded Nick. He didn't seem surprised to see the park itself. "Really? When was the last you saw something as beautiful as this?", with one simple response, Judy was flattered. "Right now." Said Nick, suddenly turning to Judy. She knew what he was talking about. They bo-

||PAUSED

FAST FORWARD -

PLAY

"Ok, finally we got here. The fact that it is the 24th of December is probably the reason it's long. At least we got discounts for being "celebreties". But I won't fight _that_ kind of offer.", "Yeah, the place is really cool, not gonna lie. So, you got the map?", (Now I know that six flags does not have maps, but for the sake of the story, let's leave it as is)

They were both looking around. A pretty decent place. To start, there was a looney tunes shop even from outside of the ticket counter, and in the inside, there was a funnel cake shop, a cold stone place, a candy store, and dancing mammals in fake high legs, either mocking or interpretating the guards you see in England. Either way, it was pretty funny.

Through out the whole park, was playing "Rock it for me", by Caravan Palace. "Huh, they got good taste in music. I was expecting the carnival music they put in, you know, carnivals." Said Nick with a surprised tone. "Yeah, me too" she simply replied. They went in further in, while Nick was singing the song. "(look how) all the funky mice walk and talk in store. They're, sad, lost and brawny like an apple core. Who can believe there will be gore, with those wimps like I said before.' I kinda like this song." Said Nick. "Kinda? You would sing the whole song if you can. But I wouldn't say it would be a 'I LOVE IT!' kind of like. More like 'I could listen to it once in a while'", she told Nick. "Look who's talking, Ms. I KNOW THE LYRICS TO ALL GAZELLE SONGS." Replied Nick with a smug face. "So what you gonna do? Do a bad comeback? Or are you just gonna be silent?" Nick continued.

…."You got me in a box here." Confessed Judy. "See carrots, you can't outsmart me. I hustled for living.", "Ok, Uhm let's check the map." She said _while_ looking at the map. "Ok, there is suicidal ride, the goliath at east. And then Green Lantern, and batman being next to it. Ok, so wich one besides suicidal ride should we take?" Nick said finished looking at the map. "Uhm, Goliath…. Oh c'mon, it's not _that_ bad. It's only, _probably as tall aaaaaaass,_ let see. The drop of doom. It's, pretty bad actually."

 **A/N: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T BEEN ON THE GOLIATH, OR SIX FLAGS, THE GOLIATH IS AROUND 50 STORIES HIGH, AND ALMOST AS TALL AS THE DROP OF DOOM. WICH IS AROUND 60 FLOORS. I HAVE BEEN ON IT BEFORE, AND IS NOT THAT BAD. AS LONG AS YOU'RE COURAGES**

"Fine, we'll go on the Goliath. But if you, or I throw up, we leave. I can't really be at standing levels when I'm sick. And you, you'll just faint after barfing." Explained Nick. "Ok, we'll go, and I hope I'm tall enough." Responded Judy. So they both agreed to go to the Goliath, and to find out the line is an hour long. But here's some story.

"Oh, I'm barely tall enough. Welp, I'm a die, so this is gonna be fun."

|| PAUSED

FAST FORWARD -

PLAY

"Oh god, no turning back. If I die, I want you to tell my parents." Exaggerated Judy. "Ok, should I also tell them that we _were_ a couple?" joked Nick. "What?! Noo! They'll kill you too. So don't." Just for saying that, a group of mammals were looking at them weirdly. They both just took out their phones and just looked at pawstagramt™ to just ignore them. They finally got to were they waited to get on. Just one more ride, and then it was their turn to go on. "Why did I agree to do this?", "I was about to say that." Nick responded. Their hearts were beating faster than ever. Now it was their turn. The gates opened, and got on the carts. They put on their seat belts, and waited for the worse. Nick grabbed Judy's hand while waiting for the staff member to release them to their " _in-escapable doom"_. The cart was moving so slowly to turn, and when they were finally on track, they saw the huge mechanical hill. NO TURNING BACK. They got on the bottom of the "hill" and waited.

Waited

And waited

And waited

They got on top, and stood there for a mere minute. They were looking down at the parking lot, and it looked like a giant's FOV. (field of view) the cart was starting to move slowly, just creeking. They were about to go down, and in sync, they both said, "3,2 1, I!" except for Nick, who added, "I HATE YOU BRINGING ME HE-AAAAAAAA"

 **AND NOW YOU'RE GLAD IT'S OVER. THAT WAS A PREVIEW OF MY STORY "LOVE" I LEFT IT TO THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THE ADAM RUINS ZOOTOPIA READERS MAD THAT I'M EITHER TAKING TOO LONG, OR THAT I'M DEAD. I WANT** _ **YOUR**_ **CRITICISM FOR MY STORY, SO WHEN IT'S DONE, IT'LL BE BETTER. AND YES, IT WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS. SEE YA**


End file.
